


Warm clothers [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: just fancy pseudo-folk clothes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [Arslan Senki Fall Festival](http://arslansenkifandomweek.tumblr.com/post/152264319024/arslan-senki-fall-festival-starts-tomorrow) on Tmbl  
> 


End file.
